


Merlisten Episode 12: Gwen/Arthur

by Merlisten



Series: Merlisten [12]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, F/M, Meta, One True Pairing, Podcast, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlisten/pseuds/Merlisten
Summary: The hosts and their guests discuss the second most popular pairing, which is also canon, of the fandom: Arthur/Gwen, also known as Arwen.





	1. Part 1: Canon

**Author's Note:**

> Your hosts are [MissSnowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox) and [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic). They are joined by [geekyzelda](https://geekyzelda.tumblr.com) and [May](http://yousaidwithallmyheart.tumblr.com/) for the recording, while [ella_rose88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88) contributed written interview responses.
> 
> This episode has been split into two parts due to its overall length.
> 
> Episodes are rated Teen and Up for potentially crude language, or discussion of sexual or violent themes.
> 
> The music used to underlay the interview quotes is called [Monkeys Spinning Monkeys, composed by Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/), and found on the [Free Music Archive](http://freemusicarchive.org).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a two-part episode, focusing on the ship in canon.

manip by [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou), cover by [momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic)

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/Podcast/Episodes/Episode%2012%20-%20Ship%20Arwen%20Part%201.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:44:08 | 72 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Notes

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Music composed exclusively for _Merlisten_ by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping).  
You can find links to mentioned fanworks, posts, and news on our [website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/episode-12-ship-gwen-arthur-part-1/). 


	2. Part 2: Fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of a two-part episode, focusing on the ship in fandom.

manip by [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou), cover by [momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic)

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/Podcast/Episodes/Episode%2012%20-%20Ship%20Arwen%20Part%202.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:42:57 | 71 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Notes

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Music composed exclusively for _Merlisten_ by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping).  
You can find links to mentioned fanworks, posts, and news on our [website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/episode-12-ship-gwen-arthur-part-2/). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in becoming a guest on the podcast, [get in touch with us](mailto:merlisten.podcast@gmail.com). A schedule of upcoming episodes can be found [here](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/schedule/)
> 
> [Website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com) || [tumblr](http://merlisten.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/merlisten)


End file.
